Victory at Last
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: When Jay starts acting all high and mighty, it's up to Kai to put him back in his place.


"Hark! I feel the bread in my soul!" cried Kai as he bit down on the flavourful substance. "'Tis indeed grand and fills my body with such glee!"

Lloyd walked up and set down a crate. "Within the confines of this resource, I have established a new order."

Kai felt his eyes begin to tear up as he heard the wondrous sound of Lloyd's green voice with the nonexistent tongue. "Joy! Joy, I say! Young Garmadon, be it the crunch that this delicious baguette that has filled me with such resonance, or is it your own ears and nose?"

Lloyd gasped and drew his sword named after his father. "I am now the biggest fan of the Thor comics and Spiderman is mah homeboy!" Lloyd slashed the sword like a brilliant artist and tore the air with gorgeous positive energy. "Kai! Do you feel the joy?"

"Joy, my lad!" cried Kai as he burst into a full-blown torrent. "JOY!"

Jay flew in and held up his new car. "Yo, 'sup you morons? I is in da house and check out dis automobile!"

Kai gasped. "Jay, did you steely the automobily?"

Jay was silent and Lloyd ate a steamed rutabaga. "Ha!" Jay scoffed like he always did and spun around like a tornado. He then threw the car at Kai and Kai caught it Kaily. "You don't understand my love for true breakfast cereals!"

Lloyd sat down to meditate. "Hmm… the true breakfast cereal?" he mused.

Jay laughed harder and then put on a cowboy hat. "Dat's right, pardner! I'm just chillin' wit' mah homedawgs!" He then spun again and sang about why Wailord is OP. "Kai, did you see my driver's license?"

"Idunno, buddie, did you check Tar-Jay?" Kai said with a big hunk of grape jelly slathered all over his body. "I'm gonna be exploring da inside of a big ole sammich!"

"Pah!" Jay was indeed disappointed in the lovely events transpiring. "We would not be having these problems had the true ninja of all truth been here to assist."

"Who is that man?" asked Lloyd with a single eye open to focus on not meditating like a boring doofus with no life.

"The man I speak of is none other than Cole. He is a jolly good fellow whose hair turns the same colour as a PB&J sammich!"

Kai licked the ground with a long tongue that wasn't his. "Holy cow!" he cried as he looked at his watched that he named after his grandmother. "I can't believe it's Wu O' Clock! That means Sensei is almost dead from rabid poodles with ray guns!"

"NO WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" wailed Lloyd as he beat the ground in frustration. "We must save our ohana!" He bit a used napkin on each of the five corners (it was shaped like a pentagon).

Jay laughed hysterically and took out an octopus from his back pocket. "Looking for this, boi?"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Kai. "That's the Master Octopus!"

"I bought this in October. Your dumb dorky face and Zane's robot lips prime for smoochin' will never be able to ever eat of the delicious calamari it shall become!"

"Jay! Stop bein' selfish and think for once!" yelled Lloyd into his snazzy microphone. "Just believe in yourself, don't rely on others!"

Kai started to cry again as he could not believe the deathly power in Jay's voice. "Why would you be bad, Jay Walker? We have been friends since our lovely time in Paris!"

"Don't give me yo sass, Kai, mah homie!" snapped Jay. "Ya'll know mah flingin' is fly up to my hotcakes!"

"Do not disrespect the flingmakers, Jay!" said Kai with a fist of power ready to bop that evil man in the nose. "If you do anymore bad stuff to my life, then I will not buy you the newest video game!"

Jay roared in angry feelings. "Kai's a loser!"

"That's an offensive thing to say, you ugly mug!" Kai took a step back and readied the sword. He shot it at Jay, but Jay dodged because he's attractive. "Uh-oh! How is his hunky might being out of my sword's way? I can't target onto dat squeezy saladbar."

"Kai, now is the best time for you to use love!" said Lloyd from his fresh bowl of tartar sauce.

"Lloyd is right, Kai!" said the Falcon holding on tight to his favourite boy band album. "Fire only a good sword at his face when he can be hit! You must use the Banana Slamma Boomerang!"

"Good idea!" said Kai with a smile that wowed the crowd. He is such a good and pure person and everyone should love him. "I am Kai and I is da king!" With that, Kai gathered the energy from all the tellies in the world and used Donkey Kong punches to the Jay jaw. Foolish Jay could not dodge, but he did get a fair amount of KFC crispy chicken tenders with a side order of fries. Oh yeah, baby!

DA STINKIN' TUSH-KICKIN' END BABY! YEAH!

 **A/N: Jay was okay and will return in the next sequel, so don't be sad and think he died. He's fine, I assure you. Kai just had to teach him a lesson like always.**


End file.
